


Daddy and Doctor

by stony_superfam



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Iron Man - All Media Types, Spiderman - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Daddy Kink, Doctor Steve Rogers, Doctor/Patient, Double Anal Penetration, Double Penetration, Double Penetration in One Hole, Father/Son Incest, Medical Examination, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Parent Tony Stark, Patient Peter Parker, Praise Kink, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-12-07 17:57:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20980037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stony_superfam/pseuds/stony_superfam
Summary: I’ve been having a bit of a writer’s block for my other story so while I try getting my thoughts together, here’s a smut fic.





	Daddy and Doctor

Peter was nervous to say. His dad had told him that he had a doctor’s appointment today and Peter felt that his heart had just stopped inside his chest. He hated doctors so much, ever since he was little. When he was young, he would always cry and clutch onto his dad and not let him go. As he got older, he grew out of it and became a bit stronger but sometimes his nerves just got the best of him and he just felt plain out scared.

On the way there, Peter was fidgety: bouncing his leg up and down, looping his fingers within each other and chewing on his lip. Tony looked over to his son and gave him a comforting smile. 

“Pete, kiddo calm down. It’s just a normal checkup bud.” Tony said. 

“I know dad but I’ve always been afraid of doctors and hospitals. It’s just creepy.” Peter said. 

“You need to stop watching those shitty horror movies and believing them.” Tony said.

Peter fake gasped as if he was offended, “horror movies are not shitty at all. You have no taste dad.”

Tony laughed and they continued to talk until they arrived. They walked inside the office and Tony signed Peter in while they waited for the doctor to call them. 

—————

“Mr. Peter Parker Stark?” Dr. Steve said as he walked out into the waiting area. 

Tony and Peter both looked and walked their way to where the doctor was standing. 

“I’m Dr. Steven Rogers, but you can call me Steve.” Dr. Steve said sticking his hand out to shake it with Tony. 

Tony shook the man’s hand, gestured to himself and his son and said, “I’m Tony, Peter’s dad and this is Peter.” 

Steve nodded towards Peter’s direction and gave them both a smile.

“Nice to meet you Peter. You ready?” Dr. Steve asked.

“Y-yeah, I think so.” Peter said, swallowing the lump in his throat. He was so terrified but he tried his best not to show that he was. 

Dr. Steve led them back to the examination room. When they entered, he locked the door behind them and gestured Peter towards the height and weight area. He then gestured Tony to one of the seats, so that he could sit down while he checked over Peter. Tony nodded his head and gave the doctor a thanks and walked over to the seats and sat down. He stayed quiet and read the magazines while waiting for Dr. Steve to finish.

“Alright, lets get your height and weight then. Just step on the scale for me.” Dr. Steve said.

Peter nodded his head and stepped on the so that the doctor could check him. Steve checked Peter’s weight and height, marking them on the paper and saying that he was at a pretty good place for his age. He then told Peter to sit in the chair while he checked his eyes, ears, mouth and throat.

“Does anything hurt Peter?” Dr. Steve asked.

“No sir.” Peter said.

Dr. Steve nodded his head and then took the stethoscope and listened to Peter’s heart. 

“Breathe in.” He said listening to Peter’s heart.

Peter took a deep breath and held it. 

“And out.” Dr. Steve said. 

Peter released the breath that he held and Dr. Steve continued that for a couple more minutes. 

“Your heart rate is a bit elevated but I’m guessing that’s just the nerves?” Dr. Steve said giving him a gentle smile.

“Y-yeah, I’m not a big fan of doctors and hospitals.” Peter said.

“Ah, no worries. We all have that fear in us and it’s a completely normal response. We’re almost done here, there’s just one more thing that we need to check.” Dr. Steve said looking over at Tony. 

They shared a smirk between each other, knowing exactly what it was. Tony had called ahead of time and told Steve that he had a concern with Peter being sexually active during his age and wanted to make sure that everything was okay. Dr. Steve agreed on the bases of making sure that his patient was perfectly fine. He also assured Tony that it was completely normal for teens to be curious about their body when they reached a certain age.

“If you would follow me. We’ll go to a more private room.” Dr. Steve said.

They headed towards the private room that was only used with patients who came with in with similar situations and problems.

—————

When they entered, Dr. Steve gave Peter a gown to change into so that it would be easier for him to get checked in. Once he was changed, the doctor gestured him to the bed so he could start the examination. 

Peter laid on the bed like he was instructed while Dr. Steve grabbed a bottle of lube and put on some gloves. He and Tony exchanged a glance and Tony nodded for him to continue. This was the part that they were both waiting for. 

He opened up the gown and started by feeling Peter’s nipples and chest. Rolling the buds in between his finger and thumb and squeezing them a bit hard, eliciting a moan from Peter, which went straight to his cock. He and Tony looked at each other and smirked, thinking the exact same thing. Then both of them leaned down above his chest and took a nipple into their mouths and started to suck on it. 

“Da- wh-, oh fuck daddy. Fuck.” Peter moaned out as the sensation spread through his body. 

Tony and Steve smiled while continuing to suck on them and moaned when the buds started to harden. They pulled off and gently licked at the harden nipples watching how the skin reddened. Then they both got off of him and Steve trailed his hands further down until they reached Peter’s stomach. He pressed down in various spots and asked Peter if he felt any pain. When Peter nodded his head no, he gave him a smile and continued downward until he reached Peter’s cock, which was still under the gown. He lifted it up to his stomach so that he had a clear view of his patient’s cock. 

“Daddy, wh-what’s happening?” Peter questioned with a whimper as he felt the doctor’s hand wrap around his cock. 

“It’s okay kiddo. Be a good boy for us and let Doctor Steve take care of you. He needs to make sure that you’re healthy.” Tony said as he pressed a kiss to his forehead. 

“Do you masturbate Peter?” Dr. Steve asked as he coated his hand in some lube and started to run it over his shaft and pump Peter’s cock in his fist. 

“Yes, sometimes.” Peter squeaked out and his face flushed as he watched the doctor’s hand touch his cock. 

“Hmm. Your cock looks very healthy and feels very smooth. That’s good.” Dr. Steve said giving it a couple more strokes.

He continued his movements in jerking Peter off and used his other hand to press against Peter’s abdomen. 

“Any pain here?” Dr. Steve asked.

“N-no, but something ah, feels weird.” Peter said as he bucked his hips.

“That’s okay. It’s a normal reaction. Just let it happen Pete.” Dr. Steve said as he pumped his fist harder and jerked Peter off. 

“D-daddy, d-doctor, oh god.” Peter moaned and arched his back.

“That’s it sweetheart, that’s it. Now cum for us, make a cummy for us. Let go.” Tony said to his son as he watched his son come.

“Oh, ah, ah, ah. Daddy, daddy, daddy. I’m coming daddy, ah.” Peter moaned as he came, shooting thick globes of cum all over Steve’s hand. They both felt their pants tightened as their cocks became hard, watching Peter orgasm like that. When Steve was done, he proceeded to do the next thing they had planned. 

“Good boy Pete. You’re being so good for us.” Tony said to his son.

“Turn around and get on all fours for us Pete.” Dr. Steve asked. 

Peter let out a whimper and did so, turning around and getting on all fours and sticking his ass out. Steve ran his hands over the globes of Peter’s soft ass cheeks. He squeezed them in his hands and Peter let out a squeak at the feeling. Steve let out a chuckle as he spread his cheeks apart so that Peter’s hole was in his view. 

“Alright, we’re just gonna check your temperature.” Dr. Steve said as he lubed up the thermometer and pressed it gently inside his hole. 

“Daddy.” Peter squeaked out at the cold feeling of the item entering him. 

“It’s okay baby. Let Doctor Steve make sure that everything is okay, alright.” Tony cooed at his son.

“It’s cold.” Peter whined.

“It’ll warm up in just a bit Pete.” Dr. Steve said as he kneaded the soft butt cheeks. 

They waited patiently and when the temperature had a reading, Dr. Steve pulled it out and examined it. 

“Well your temperature is normal so that’s good.” Dr. Steve said wiping off the excess amount of lube and cleaning Peter up.

Steve looked up at Tony and Tony gave him the nod to continue. He inched his face forward and swiped his tongue across the pucker. 

“Daddy!” Peter squeaked at the feeling of the doctor’s tongue licking at his hole and bucked his hips. 

“Shh, baby, it’s okay. Dr. Steve is just checking to make sure that everything’s okay with you.” Tony said as he reassured his son. 

“B-but it feels weird daddy.” Peter said. 

“Just for a little while sweetheart. He has to get a thorough evaluation to make sure that you’re healthy down there. How about you suck on daddy’s nipples?” Tony said as he removed his shirt and lined himself so that his chest was in front of Peter’s face. 

Peter looked at his dad and then back at his chest before latching on to his dad’s nipple and sucking on it. Tony moaned at the feeling of how Peter’s mouth felt on him. God this was so hot. He carded his hand through Peter’s hair, his dick getting harder and harder in his pants.

Dr. Steve continued to lick, suck and probe Peter’s asshole with his tongue, moaning at the musky taste of his patient’s hole. When Steve was satisfied at the way his patient’s rim looked, he moved on to the next thing. Steve poured some lube onto his fingers and inched them closer to Peter’s hole. He pressed one finger against the rim and circled it. Peter flinched at the feeling of coldness on his rim and let out a whimper and moved his mouth off of his dad’s nipple. 

“Dad, what’s going on?” Peter asked frantically.

“It’s alright kiddo. Be a good boy for us and do as we tell you, yeah?” Tony said.

Peter let out another whimper and stilled himself again so that he could let them do what they wanted. Dr. Steve rubbed his fingers on his crack and Peter let out a moan. He then slipped a finger inside the tight wet heat and moaned at the feeling of the warm walls clenching around his fingers. Peter whined at the intrusion but relaxed himself so that they could continue.

He began to finger Peter with his long slim fingers, burying them deep inside the warm wet hole, while he fingered and teased him. Peter let out little uh, uh, uhs as the fingers inside him moved around.

“It doesn’t feel swollen so that’s a good sign that everything’s okay. I’m gonna check your prostate now Peter.” Dr. Steve said. 

Peter moaned and nodded his head in agreement. 

Tony couldn’t take it anymore and he took off his pants and underwear, releasing his hard cock. He moaned as he grabbed the member with his hand and moved to where Dr. Steve was fingering his son. 

Dr. Steve looked up when he saw Tony move and smirked. Tony bent down to engulf Peter’s cock in his mouth and Peter let out a shout of “DADDY” and bucked his hips hard. Dr. Steve put a hand on his back to steady Peter so he wouldn’t fall of the bed. Tony sucked on Peter’s cock, while he jerked himself off. He moaned around Peter’s shaft, sending vibrations up his body, causing him to jerk at the feeling. 

“Daddies.” Peter said breathlessly as he felt the warm heat of his dad’s mouth on him. 

Dr. Steve and Tony continued with their ministrations with fingering Peter’s hole and sucking on his cock. It wasn’t long before Peter was shouting and cumming into Tony’s mouth and Tony drunk it greedily, savoring the salty taste of his son’s release. Tony jerked his cock off and it wasn’t long before he was moving back over to where Peter was, stuffing his cock into his son’s mouth and releasing his cum down his throat. Peter moaned at the taste of his dad’s release and swallowed it down eagerly. 

Tony pulled his cock out of Peter’s mouth and bent down to pull him into a kiss and Peter moaned into it.

“You have a very healthy prostate Peter. That’s good. I don’t see any signs of infections or anything that could be dangerous.” Dr. Steve said as he pulled out his fingers and pressed a kiss to his patient’s rim which caused Peter to jump a bit and let out a moan.

“You ready for the last part of it doc?” Tony said giving Dr. Steve a grin.

“Sure am.” Dr. Steve replied, returning the grin.

Tony and Steve undressed themselves until they were both naked. Dr. Steve lifted Peter off of the bed so Tony could lie down and situate himself. When he was in a comfortable position, Dr. Steve sat Peter down on his lap, grabbed some lube and applied it to Peter’s hole and Tony’s cock. Peter lowered himself down and Tony let his cock enter his son’s hole. Dr. Steve lubed up his cock and pressed it against his patient’s rim and pushed inside. Peter clenched up and moaned at the feeling of being filled up with the thickness of two cocks.

“Relax baby. Open up for us sweetheart, relax your hole.” Tony said as he kneaded the cheeks while Dr. Steve rubbed his hips.

Peter relaxed himself and the two cocks slipped inside him even more. Peter began to ride the members as his ass bounced on them and moaned at the feeling of how they stretched him out. 

“Oh god daddies. Fuck.” Peter moaned out, riding his dad and Dr. Steve’s dick. 

“Are you close Peter?” Dr. Steve asked. 

“Yes god, yes. I’m so close. Fuck daddy, oh god.” Peter moaned. 

“Fuck sweetheart. I love how your hole takes us in so well.” Dr. Steve purred out. 

“Uh, uh, uh, daddies.” Peter said breathlessly as his prostate was pressed upon. 

“You’re doing so well for us sweetie. Good boy. Keep bouncing your ass baby. You’re almost there.” Tony said. 

Peter rode the cocks viciously, chasing his orgasm, letting them hit his prostate before he was crying out and coming over their laps. Tony and Steve moaned at the sensation as they released their load inside of Peter’s hole, filling him up with their cum. They pulled out and Dr. Steve grabbed a small plug and inserted it into Peter’s hole so he didn’t spill the cum anywhere. 

Peter laid breathlessly on top of Tony as his dad rubbed his back while Dr. Steve cleans him up and they get dressed. 

“Thanks for checking him doc.” Tony says.

“No worries, it’s my job and I’m glad Peter’s healthy. You can always bring him in next time for another check up.” Dr. Steve says giving him a wink.

“Yes of course, I will.” Tony said giving the doctor a grin. 

Peter cheeks burn and he blushes while looking down at his feet. Steve and Tony both laugh before Tony thanks him one more time and they leave, not before getting another appointment. They can’t wait for the next time to happen.


End file.
